Training
by silverdove0
Summary: The team find a body that seemed perfectly alright until they do a toxic screen. Tony seems down after talking with his father. Meanwhile, Abby's chosen to train NCIS: Los Angelos' Forensic Scientist, Victoria Lorice.
1. Found

Brianna Cover walked in her front door. She was on the phone with her friend.

"My ex has a single brother, i think," she said. "...or you could date him. It'd get him off my back..."

She tossed her keys on the blue couch in the living room and pulled the hair tie from her long brown hair.

"I really couldn't care less. He was--"

She stopped suddenly. Her sister, whom she lived with was sitting at the kitchen table, her head down on her arms, like she was sleeping. Though something wasn't right. A glass of water was knocked over, the liquid still flowing to across the table and onto the ground. Lisa Cover was oddly still, too.

"Brianna?" The person on the phone was asking. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah," she said faintly. "I just... hold on."

"I could call later...?"

"No, just... one moment." Brianna was scared at this sight. She didn't want her friend to hang up because she knew it would feel like she was all alone in the house. "Lisa?" She said quietly. "Lisa. Liiisssaaaa!"

Brianna walked slowly towards her younger sister, only close enough to grasp her wrist and feel her pulse. She did so. Lisa's hands were like ice and the worst was now evident. Lisa Cover was dead.


	2. Crime Scene

"Tony seems a little depressed. Have you noticed?" Ziva David and Timothy McGee had their heads together, watching Tony Dinozzo stare at the ceiling blankly.

"Yeah, he does," McGee agreed. "Why? He hasn't even talked to me since i got here."

Ziva shrugged. "I don't know. All i heard was him talking on the phone with someone. Something about keeping secrets."

"Maybe his girlfriend cheated on him?"

"We go a dead Marine!" Jethro Gibbs said, striding quickly into the room, snatching up a folder and keys.

"Who?" McGee asked.

"Lisa Cover. In her home. Let's go!"

Everyone grabbed their gear quickly. All except Tony. He seemed not to have heard his boss.

"DINOZZO!" Gibbs barked. Tony instantly jumped up.

"Yes, boss!"

Ducky was already there when they arrived.

"Oh, hello, Jethro!" he greeted.

"What do you got, Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, she died early this morning at around 4:00 am. Not sure how yet."

"Get on it," Gibbs ordered. "McGee!"

"Yes, boss?"

"Is that Cover's sister over there?" He nodded to a corner where she was crying.

"Uh... Yeah. Brianna Cover."

"Interrogate her."

"On it, Boss."

"Agent David!" Gibbs said. "You're on camera duty. And Dinozzo, you're on evidence."

"Yes, Boss," he said flatly.

"Agent Gibbs?" Gibbs turned around. A girl that looked about 18 years old stood there. She was wearing a orange t-shirt with the word "G∑∑K" on it in black letters.

"Yeah?"

"I'm looking for Abby Sciuto."

"She doesn't usually come to crime scenes."

"Okay, in that case I'm supposed to find Agent Timothy McGee."

"He's interviewing the victims sister." Gibbs said, suspicious.

"Yes, of course," She said. "I'll wait then."

"Who _are_ you?" He asked, not keeping rudeness out of his voice.

"Victoria Lorice, Sir."

"An _why_ are you hunting down my men?"

"Oh, not hunting, sir. Miss Sciuto was appointed to train me as an NCIS Agent. Not as a replacement or anything. In LA. They don't have a forensic evidence expert so Director Vance sent me here, sir."

"And why do you need McGee?"

"Miss Sciuto said he would get me over there, sir."

"McGee!" Timothy had finished up and was writing the last few things in his notes. He looked up at his name. Gibbs beckoned him over.

"Yes, boss?"

"This is Miss Lorice and it is evidently your responsibility to get her to Abby."

"Sir?"

"She's Abby's trainee. Trained for our LA branch."

"Oh, okay."

"Oy!" Victoria called over to DiNozzo who looked over. "Bag the ice-cubes."

"Why," he asked rudely.

"It's forensic evidence."

Tony looked skeptically at Gibbs.

"Do it, Agent DiNozzo." He ordered. "She's our assistant forensic scientist for a few weeks."

"Yes, Boss," he said with a sigh.

"May I take a look around?" Victoria asked Gibbs.

"How much experience do you have?"

"I've done 17 cases. 14 homicide and 3 suicide."

"Then be my guest."

She nodded her thanks and turned. She spotted a police officer and called to him.

"Hey!" The man turned to face her. "Roll that chair over here!"

He obediently rolled over a wheel chair that she plopped into.

"You're lame?" Gibbs said, a bit annoyed she didn't mention this sooner.

"Only in one leg," she answered.

"You do realize that you can't move anything unless you're bagging it," McGee said.

"Oh, I know," Victoria said. "I can navigate great in this."

"Okay," McGee nodded.

Victoria rolled over to the crime scene. The victim was being moved out of the kitchen, Dr. Mallard making sure they did it delicately. The cup had been bagged along with the ice cubes, but water still covered the table.

"Maybe she was suffocated?" She said to herself.

"I rather doubt it." Ducky was back, a clipboard in hand. "She had no bruising. It's still a possibility if she was drugged before, but what would be the point of suffocating her if she was already drugged. They could've done anything. Stabbed her, shot her..."

"Maybe the murderer was afraid of blood," Victoria laughed.

"Maybe... I guess we'll find out in a few hours."

"Yes," Victoria agreed.

"Who am I speaking to, anyway?" He asked.

"Oh! Victoria Lorice, Sir. Miss Sciuto's going to be training me for NCIS in LA."

"Ah, well, very nice to meet you, Victoria, I'm Dr. Mallard from Autopsy, but you can call me Ducky."

"Nice to meet you, too."

"Well we better get Ms. Cover back. The slate is expecting her."


End file.
